The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss
"The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss" is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on March 18, 1999. Ross Geller(Robert Pattinson) finally becomes a Boss in his own Office and as part of new series Friends again he hires a brand new assitant named Kirk Plot Phoebe talks with Monica about the good time she and Gary are having, which primarily consists of sex. Phoebe finds it hard to believe that she and Chandler are still all over each other sexually, which she voices out loud to Monica. This spurs in Monica the urge to beat Phoebe at "who's-having-sex-more-than-who", taking every chance to have sex with Chandler. Although he gladly helps her at first, he grows tired of all the competitiveness and admits Monica how he's more excited about the relationship, which is by far the longest one he's ever been in, and that he's crazy about Monica. Rachel has an interview for a job at Ralph Lauren. Although the interview goes well, she screws it up at the end, when her interviewer, Mr. Zelner, opens the door for her, leaning in a little in the process, and she kisses him on the cheek. Thinking that she's screwed up her chance, Rachel is bewildered to discover that Mr. Zelner has called her for a second interview. However, she enters Mr. Zelner's office with ink on her lip. When Mr. Zelner gesticulates his lip to try and alert her, she interprets this as a gesture for her to kiss him and stands him up, screwing the interview before it even starts. Eventually, Mr. Zelner calls her again for a third interview, which he warns her is being video-taped. Rachel tries to explain her actions, and Mr. Zelner decides to hire her. Things still go in the wrong direction again when Rachel tries to give him a handshake but ends up grabbing his crotch. When Joey gets tired of looking at Ross watching his movement bits from his apartment, he sees a hot girl and flirts with her using gestures. She waves him over at her place, but Joey always runs into Ross every time he tries to go at her place. Desperate for her, Joey starts shouting "Hot girl!" in the hallways in the hope of meeting her, but instead ends up on the noticeboard as a pervert looking for girls. Ross meets the hot girl, Jen, at the noticeboard, where he asks her out. Back at Monica's, Joey is about to give up on the girl, but Monica helps him point out the correct apartment. When he manages to find the correct door, Ross (about to go out with Jen) answers, freaking Joey out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Rachel weisz - Rachel Geller Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing Robert Pattinson - Ross Geller/Mr Zelner Supporting Cast Michael Rapaport - Gary Samantha Smith ''' - Jen aka 'Hot Girl '''Marc Goldsmith - The Man Devyn La Bella - The Little Girl Ralph Manza- The Old Man James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Shelley Jenson Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia Goofs * When Joey goes to Ross's apartment for the second time, the corridor ends after his apartment. But after Joey knocks on the child's door there is a door and the corridor goes off to the right, just like all other times the corridor is seen. * When Monica and Chandler are in the bathroom and he is about to dance, Monica's hand is on the sink. When the camera angle changes back to her, her hand is now on her waist. * When Ross is doing his "watching TV bit," there is no one on the couch in the reflection on the TV. * When Joey counts wrong as to where the "Hot Girl" is, he accidentally comes to Ross' apartment. When he knocks on the door, his arm is on the door jam. When the camera focuses on Ross, Joey's arm is down again. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:episodes with Mr Zelners name in the title